Beso
by Eleone
Summary: [SasuxNaru] Naruto quiere saber como se siente al besar a alguien... primero piensa en besar a Sakura, pero... [terminado!]
1. Capítulo 01

**Besos**

**Capítulo 01**

por **Eleone**

Según la definición que dan varias personas, besar significa "_Tocar u oprimir con un movimiento de labios, a impulso del amor o del deseo o en señal de amistad o reverencia_". Naruto se miró extrañado frente al espejo mientras acariciaba sus labios con torpeza. Comprendió a la perfección su inseguridad... porque a él nunca le habían besado. En sus 16 años, nunca había salido con ninguna joven y, por supuesto, se había besado con nadie.

Que se sentía al juntar tus labios con otra persona?

La primera imagen que le vino en mente fue Sakura. Con ella deseaba vivir esa primera experiencia. Con ella quería estar siempre. Ella había sido la persona que le había gustado desde que era pequeño, y sus sentimientos no habían cambiado nada.

Una venita apareció en su cabeza... había alguien que le interesaba mas a Sakura... Uchiha Sasuke!

"Por qué él?" -gritó enfadado mientras golpeaba la mesa enfadado.

De la misma forma que le había ocurrido a él con Sakura, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke. La sonrisa dulce de la pelirrosada siempre aparecía cuando hablaba del moreno. Ella no sonreía nunca así, ni se mostraba tan cariñosa sin estar Uchiha delante.

Pero a pesar de todo... cerró los ojos y deseó con toda su fuerza besar sus labios... Entonces, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. El viento de la calle estaba golpeando con fuerza las ventanas. No puso muy buena cara cuando recordó que tenía entrenamiento con Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura. A quien se le ocurría entrenar con aquel viento? El cual, seguramente traería lluvia después.

Suspiró cansado y se dirigió a la puerta... donde una oleada de viento le empujó, provocando que cayese de espalda.

"Maldito viento de las narices!" -exclamó enfadado levantándose con dificultad.

-

Cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta con dificultad, empezó a caminar por las calles desoladas de Konoha. A causa del fuerte viento, los establecimientos se encontraban cerrados porque estaban seguros de que nadie saldría a la calle. Naruto apenas podía mantenerse de pie, así que tuvo que conformarse con ir casi gateando... hasta que chocó contra alguien.

"Se puede saber que haces así, idiota?"

"Sasuke?" -preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

Y no era menos, el joven se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad, como si el viento no le molestase en absoluto.

"Se puede saber que haces, dobe?" -preguntó con absoluta tranquilidad Uchiha.

"Intento caminar! Así que aparta de mi camino!"

El joven mostró una pequeña irónica sonrisa y continuó caminando ignorando a su compañero. Pero cuando se encontró a suficiente distancia, se dio la vuelta observando como Naruto continuaba caminando con dificultad.

"Debes crear con tu chakra una capa protectora sobre tu cuerpo, para evitar que el viento te golpee."

El rubio se sorprendió ante esta explicación tan sencilla... Se concentro y... en poco menos de 5 segundos, ya podía caminar con tranquilidad ignorando el fuerte viento.

"Es genial!" -exclamó saltando y corriendo como si nada.

Corrió, adelantando al moreno, quien le observó sin inmutarse.

"Gracias, Sasuke!" -dijo girándose y mostrando una gran sonrisa, para después continuar su camino.

El rubio pareció no ver el leve sonrojo que apareció en el rostro sorprendido de su compañero. Fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos y murmuró un pequeño "idiota", para continuar con su camino con absoluta tranquilidad.

-

Aquel día, por supuesto, Kakashi llegó tarde como siempre hacía. Y como siempre ocurría, impartió un duro entrenamiento sin tener en cuenta el horrible viento, el cual estaba empeorando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al cabo de unas horas, los tres jovenes se encontraban agotados frente a su maestro, quien se rascaba la cabeza con inocencia.

"No esperaba que acabaseis tan agotados" -murmuró bajo la negra máscara-. "Mañana continuaremos, si no hace este viento."

El maestro desapareció, logrando que los ojos de los tres jóvenes brillaran... aquello significaba que había una pequeña posibilidad de que al día siguiente no hubiese entrenamiento!

"Genial!" -exclamó Naruto levantando los brazos. Esto provocó que por poco fuese llevado por el viento, si Sasuke no le hubiese tomado de la pierna.

"Entonces, seguro que mañana no habrá entrenamiento!" -continuó Sakura ordenando su rosado cabello. Por supuesto, la joven estaba mas preocupada por estar presentable en los entrenamientos... y aquel desorden en su cabeza no ayudaba.

-

Cuando llegaron a la esquina donde se tenían que despedir, Naruto sintió deseos de detener a Sakura... los pensamientos de la mañana volvían a aparecer por su mente. Tanto deseaba besarla?

Por supuesto, no podía detenerla, ya que el camino que debía seguir era el mismo que Sasuke, mientras que la pelirrosada debía seguir otro. Suspiró derrotado, mientras su chakra se debilitaba. Notó como el viento acariciaba con fuerza su rostro desilusionado... y no le importó.

El moreno notó esto, pero decidió ignorarlo, hasta que escuchó un lamento del rubio.

"Ah! Me duele!" -exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara.

"Que ocurre, idiota?" -preguntó dándose la vuelta.

Al principio, pensó que estaba llorando al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero después se dio cuenta que Uzumaki rascaba con demasiada insistencia sus ojos.

"Es que... en el ojo... tengo..."

"Espera, no es bueno que te rasques así."

Sasuke apartó las manos del rubio con delicadeza, notando como el chakra de ambos se unía para protegerles del viento. Tomó en sus manos el rostro de su compañero, notando como la frialdad de estas contrastaban con la calidez del rostro.

"Tus manos están muy frías" -se quejó el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Abre los ojos, idiota."

Naruto se enfadó ante la orden. Por supuesto, odiaba recibir órdenes del Uchiha, pero el ojo le dolía y sentía la necesidad de rascarse... Hasta que sintió como el moreno soplaba con delicadeza sobre su ojo. No supo cuantos segundos pasó... quizás minutos... cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había detenido y le miraba con intensidad. Sus ojos se veían mas oscuros que de costumbre, quizás porque estaba apunto de anochecer.

Justo cuando sintió el aliento del Uchiha su cara, notó lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Sus rostros estaban prácticamente juntos y se atraían con una fuerza magnética que nadie podía detener. Estaban ellos dos... no había nadie mas. Cuando sus labios se juntaron en aquella maravillosa caricia, Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

No podía explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Era un casto y puro beso, que podría definirse fácilmente como un roce, una pequeña unión. Pero aquello era tan placentero y se sentía tan bien... los labios de su compañero eran tan suaves...

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Estaba besando a Sasuke! O mejor dicho, Sasuke le estaba besando!

Se separó con fuerza de él, sorprendiendo al moreno, quien no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Se puede saber que haces?"

Sabía que su respuesta podía sonar como una tontería. Le había besado y él había aceptado... gustoso.

"Tu cara estaba justo ahí" -contestó con absoluta tranquilidad mientras se levantaba-. "Será mejor que te levantes y dejes de mirarme como un bicho raro, a menos que quieras que vuelva a ayudarte."

Naruto se levantó de golpe y se dirigió caminando hacia su casa, ignorando como aquel viento golpeaba su cuerpo sin protección del chakra. Su rostro estaba apunto de estallar de ira y de vergüenza.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, se estiró sobre la cama pesadamente. Quería pensar que no había ocurrido nada... que aquel no era su problema... que quizás todo era un error. Su mano se dirigió hacia sus labios, los cuales todavía tenían la sensación de sentir los de su compañero.

"Maldición! Yo no quería con Sasuke..."

-

**Notas:** Otra vez la pesada de Eleone esta aquí! Para empezar, tengo que decir que la definición de besar no es mía, es de la Real Academia Española (rae.es)! Sobre lo que dice Sasuke... no se si es cierto o no, no estoy muy enterada sobre esto del chakra! XP

Tenía pensado cambiar algunas cosas del fic... pero me da mucha pereza. No se... que os parece? Espero recibir muchos reviews que me animen tanto a continuar escribiendo! Ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que podré continuar con los fics que tengo abandonados!

En fin, fanfic dedicado a mis niñas Ri-chan y Megu-Megu por ser tan monas! x3


	2. Capítulo 02

**Besos**

**Capítulo 02**

por **Eleone**

Un beso no era el simple acto de unir los labios. No era algo tan superficial y frío. Se trataba de mostrar con una parte de tu cuerpo los sentimientos escondidos, con una suave caricia. No se podía explicar muy bien con palabras, simplemente se sentía... una sensación de felicidad y de entrega.

Naruto lo estaba notando en ese momento. No deseaba abrir los ojos para seguir notando la suavidad de los labios de la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Labios finos y lisos, que parecían formar parte de sus propios labios con tal facilidad que sorprendía al mismo rubio.

Eran suaves... dulces... perfectos...

Uzumaki se sentía invadido por el ambiente embriagador del momento. Pero notó que esos labios se estaba separando con lentitud. Naruto no deseaba eso, así que a medida que se alejaban, él se acercaba con insistencia realizando un quejoso gemido.

Necesitaba poseerlos, hacerlos suyos. No quería que nadie mas fuese dueño de aquellos labios tan perfectos.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, esperando encontrar las mismas ansias en los ojos de su acompañante. Esperando que el cabello rosado de Sakura envolviese su rostro con gracia... pero no fue así. Se separó bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke mirándole con una sonrisa irónica.

- ... Idiota...

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba precipitadamente de la cama. Que había ocurrido? Había soñado que... estaba... él... con Sasuke...

Empezó a mover la cabeza frenéticamente mientras sus manos le desordenaban más el cabello. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla! Esos labios tan hermosos y delicados no podían ser de su compañero de equipo. Negó con fuerza mientras apretaba con sus manos las sábanas. Queriendo borrar los recuerdos, decidió cerrar los ojos y tumbarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido... hasta que observó el reloj y se dio cuenta que solamente quedaban 10 minutos para ser las 8 de la mañana.

- Maldita sea! El entrenamiento! -exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía corriendo hacia la ducha, tropezando repetidamente con los pergaminos que se encontraban en el suelo.

-

Esquivando a algunos transeúntes, Naruto corría con rapidez hacia el puente donde acostumbraban a quedar el grupo de Kakashi-sensei. Seguramente, llegaría cinco minutos antes, pero... eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Sus pasos se detuvieron con lentitud, mientras apoyaba sus manos contra la pared. Lo que mas le preocupaba era como mirar a la cara a su compañero de equipo! Su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente mientras recordaba aquel beso. Estaba seguro de que aquello no había sido ningún accidente.

Al llegar a su destino, envolvió con una mano sus mejillas para que no delatasen su sonrojo.

- Buenos días... -saludó con timidez, notando la mirada de Sakura y Sasuke sobre él.

- Buenos días, Naruto -contestó la pelirosada-. Es extraño que llegues tarde. Claro que... tampoco tiene importancia, porque Kakashi-sensei llegará en un par de horas seguramente.

El rubio, por extraño que pudiese parecer, ignoró las palabras de su compañera y se dedico a observar la irónica sonrisa que mostraba Sasuke, el cual no parecía afectado por su presencia. Naruto notaba como sus piernas temblaban al notar la mirada de él sobre su nuca, cuando se dirigió en dirección contraria donde se encontraba apoyado el moreno, para lanzarle piedras al río.

Podía notar como sus labios formaban una sonrisa maliciosa y como sus ojos oscuros no dejaban de seguir cada uno de sus gestos. Podía escuchar de fondo como la pelirrosada se quejaba continuamente de la tardanza del Jounnin. Pero a él no le preocupaba en aquel momento eso, le preocupaba lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y Sasuke.

Plaf...

La primera piedra había chocado contra el agua, dejando unos pequeños círculos que desaparecían con lentitud...

Plaf...

La segunda continuó igual... debía ignorar a Sasuke.

Continuó tirando piedras hasta que se cansó. Se apoyó contra el muro, encontrándose sin querer con la mirada del moreno. Esto pareció sorprenderle, porque rápidamente giró la cara, la cual mostraba un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto no pudo evitar extrañarse y mostrar una graciosa sonrisa... aquello le parecía muy cómico.

Fue entonces cuando al mirar a Sakura lo comprendió todo. Él deseaba besarla... y si era así, se olvidaría del beso de Sasuke.

- Naruto? Que ocurre? -preguntó extrañada al notar como el rubio se acercaba.

Agarró con fuerza los brazos de la joven, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Al principio pensó que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de su compañero, pero al notar como se acercaba peligrosamente, ocultando sus ojos, no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño grito.

Ante esto, Sasuke observó la escena y se abalanzó hacia Sakura, separándola de un sorprendido Naruto. Aquella escena se podía malinterpretar de diversas formas, pero la más lógica estaba siendo pensada por la pelirrosada. Por primera vez en su vida, el Uchiha había mostrado interés por ella y la había defendido de Naruto. Los dos estaban enamorados de ella y no soportaban la idea de entregársela al otro.

... Una verdadera historia de amor... Lamentablemente, el corazón de Sakura ya estaba ocupado por la persona que la tenía en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Por supuesto, aquello no era lo que pasaba. Sasuke observaba desilusionado a Naruto, quien parecía no comprender porque el moreno se encontraba abrazando a su compañera de equipo. El rostro sonrojado mostrado anteriormente había desaparecido con rapidez. En su rostro se mostraba perfectamente la desilusión y, a la vez, el enfado.

Hacía pocos segundos que había llegado el Jounnin, pero había preferido mantenerse en silencio al ver el final de aquella escena. Aquello parecía un remolino de emociones incontrolables para los tres jóvenes, quienes interpretaban lo ocurrido de diferentes maneras.

Entonces, el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, quien se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Observó arrepentido a Sakura y después a Sasuke y salió corriendo.

- Espera, Naruto! -gritó el moreno, quien rápidamente fue tomado del brazo por Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun... yo... esperaba que algún día te dieses cuenta de mis sentimientos. -pequeñas lágrimas de emocion aparecieron en sus verdosos ojos- Estoy enamorada de ti.

Lo ocurrido sorprendió tanto al maestro como a Sasuke. La pelirrosada rodeó con sus brazos el cuello al Uchiha y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Esto pilló desprevenido al joven, quien no pudo esquivar y acabó uniendo sus labios de forma involuntaria con Sakura.

-

**Notas:** Sinceramente, me gusta mas como ha quedado redactado este capítulo:) El anterior me había parecido demasiado precipitado (quizás fue porque estaba de exámenes... no recuerdo muy bien cuando lo escribí).

Cortito, verdad? Lo se, lo se! Pero a esto le falta solamente un capítulo y ya estará! Se como escribirlo, pero... como siempre, me falta tiempo. Supongo que este mes podré escribir varios fics sin problemas (eso espero! TT). En el próximo, habrá mucho mas SasuxNaru! Este capítulo era necesario para dejar algunas cosas claras.

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics y de dejarme reviews! Me animáis muchísimo! Debo confesar que cuando me siento deprimida, me pongo a leer los reviews (que modesta soy! XP) y me animan tanto que a veces tengo ganas de agregar a todo el mundo a mi MSN!

-

Gracias por los reviews a: **kennich**, **Kaede-sama**, **RINOA-Syl**, **Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa**, **maca-chan15**, **Miaru**, **niea**, **Megumi014**, **aelita**, **Haru.chii**, **Zerohuey**, **Tsunade-sama**, **Chibi-poio**, **NuriNeko**, **Lin Hashimoto**, **BlackLady-AoD**, **Lucil**.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Besos**

**Capítulo 03**

por **Eleone**

Sakura no se separó hasta que notó que aquellos fríos labios no mostraban ningún sentimiento ni deseo por continuar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se separó de él sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Sasuke no había correspondido su beso, pero tampoco lo había rechazado. Sus ojos la miraban con sorpresa, para después calmarse y mirarla como hacía habitualmente.

- Sasuke-kun? -preguntó Sakura con el temor marcado en sus ojos.

Cuando notó las manos del Uchiha en sus hombros sintió que en su interior florecía una pequeña luz de esperanza, pero al observar su rostro comprendió todo. Sasuke la separó de él mientras en su rostro se mostraba levemente el rechazo intentando no observar directamente sus ojos.

Haruno se dejaba guiar por los movimientos del chico que amaba con todo su ser. La estaba alejando de él, como siempre había ocurrido. Desde su infancia recordaba como ella corría tras él, pero Sasuke se separaba cada vez mas de ella. Por que nunca conseguía atraparle? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno confiase en ella, que fuese el motivo de sus sonrisas,... Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la cual fue rápidamente borrada con su mano mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ve con él -susurró con la voz temblando. Ahora sabía lo que de verdad había ocurrido... era tan estúpida!

-

El rubio mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos. No entendía como había podido actuar de una forma tan infantil. Retiró sus dedos de los ojos para poder ver donde se encontraba.

Recordaba que había estado corriendo durante varios minutos hasta llegar al bosque que se encontraba al oeste de la aldea. Allí acostumbraba a esconderse cuando Iruka-sensei quería regañarle y castigarle. Allí acostumbraba a esconderse de las miradas llenas de desprecio de los aldeanos de Konoha. Seguro que ni Sasuke sabía donde se encontraba.

- Se puede saber que haces, idiota?

O sí. Naruto apartó la cara, la cual no había dejado de estar sonrojada.

- No es asunto tuyo -contestó de forma grosera.

Sintió como Sasuke se sentaba a su lado cansado, seguramente había estado corriendo hasta encontrarle. Podía sentir como su brazo derecho rozaba perfectamente con su brazo izquierdo, provocando que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentase. Naruto se negaba mirarle a la cara porque sabía que se daría cuenta de su claro sonrojo.

- Has armado una buena cuando te has ido -murmuró el moreno mientras se frotaba los labios.

- Que ha ocurrido?

- Nada...

Estaba claro, Sasuke estaba muy enfadado. Parecía limpiarse con tal fuerza como si tuviese veneno... provocando que sus labios se volviesen rojizos... Naruto sintió como un hilo de babilla caía. Por que le atraían ahora los labios de Sasuke.

- Sakura me ha besado -explicó al terminar de frotarse-. Por tu culpa, ha malinterpretado lo ocurrido. Pensaba que la alejaba de ti porque estaba interesado en ella.

- No lo estás?

- No.

- Seguro?

Uchiha lanzó una mirada asesina hacia su compañero. Sabía que era corto, pero... tanto? Es que acaso no se daba cuenta o no quería acordarse de lo ocurrido el día anterior? Suspiró varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse, ignorando la presencia del rubio.

- Aun no lo he olvidado... -susurró el moreno después de varios minutos en silencio.

- El que?

- El beso que me diste el otro día.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto mientras éste se exaltaba.

- Que yo te di? Pero si fuiste tu!

No esperaba que el tema saliese con tal rapidez, pero así era Sasuke. Directo y sincero con sus palabras.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras mostraba una mueca enfadada. Esperaba una disculpa, unos buenos días, un como estas. Algo.

- Quizás si fui yo -sentenció el moreno mientras notaba como su voz temblaba.

- Claro que fuiste tu! Tu tienes toda la culpa!

Sasuke le observó sin entender como el rubio hacía explotar toda su ira contra él. De pronto, el rostro de Naruto volvió a calmarse mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente y se ponía nervioso.

- Es que... tu... por tu culpa... ahora no dejo de pensar en... besos...

- Mi beso -cortó Uchiha con orgullo.

- Sí! Y es culpa tuya!

Naruto ocultó su rostro entre sus manos mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Por otra parte, el moreno observaba como intentaba decirle algo, pero notaba que aquello le estaba costando horrores. Quizás... quería pedirle que no quería volverle a ver nunca mas?

- Lo siento.

- Por que te disculpas? -preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

- ... Actué sin pensar... Y supongo que te desagradó que alguien como yo te besase. El hecho de ser besado por un chico es agradable de por si, sobretodo cuando es tu peor enemigo y...

- No es cierto! -interrumpió Naruto- En realidad yo no quería decir eso.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Uzumaki reflexionase sobre lo que quería decir. No quería estropear aquel momento reservado especialmente para los dos.

- Yo... quizás al principio pensé que era lo peor que podía pasarme. Pero he soñado con el beso y...

- Has tenido sueños eróticos? -preguntó el moreno.

El joven se negó mientras en su cabeza aparecía una venita que temblaba furiosamente.

- Quería huir besando a Sakura-chan. Pensé que si la besaba yo... dejaría... de pensar...

- Que idiota.

Otra nueva venita apareció en la cabeza de Naruto. Pero rápidamente desapareció al observar a su compañero, quien parecía no observar nada. Pero el viento hacía mover sus cabellos sensualmente, mientras sus labios estaban medio abiertos.

Maldita sea! Por que tenía deseos de que se besaran en ese mismo momento?

El rubio podía escuchar como su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras miraba embobado cada uno de los gestos de Sasuke. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos... cuando apartaba el flequillo de su rostro... incluso cuando sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer levemente y dirigió una mirada casi enfadada a Uzumaki.

- Que miras tanto? Acaso quieres que te bese? -preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre éste.

- N-n-n-no! Y-yo no est-estaba mirando nada! -tartamudeó mientras le empujaba nervioso- Solo... pensaba... tu...

Sasuke se volvió a sentar correctamente, cortando lo que estaba apunto de decir su compañero. Hasta que cerró los ojos y dijo:

- Entonces, quiero que me beses tu.

Naruto sintió como un balde de agua congelada caía sobre él, para después sentir como uno de agua hirviendo caía, sintiendo un ardiente vapor emanar de su cuerpo. Estaba pidiendo lo que él creía haber escuchado? Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían con furia. Uchiha, por otra parte, continuaba con los ojos cerrados sin mostrar ningun sentimiento. Ni impaciencia, ni nerviosismo. Solamente estaba esperando.

- Ehm... de acuerdo...

Hipnotizado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, se arrodilló frente a Sasuke. Sus manos todavía temblaban cuando tomó su rostro y se acercó para posar sus labios sobre los de su compañero.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Naruto se separó sin aliento del Uchiha. Su cabeza daba vueltas a causa de la falta de aire... o quizás por el hecho de haber besado a su contrincante.

- Besas fatal -sentenció el moreno, provocando que el rubio se enfadase.

- Que? Pero que estas diciendo, Sasuke idiota! Beso mucho mejor que tu! Mil veces mejor que tu! Además, he hecho lo mismo que cuando tu me besaste! Cual es la diferencia?

El moreno mostró una sonrisa, agarrando del jersey a Naruto para acercarle a él.

- Cállate, no me dejas besarte.

-

**Notas:** Otra vez Eleone se presenta en la alta sociedad de las fans del SasuxNaru! Me siento honrada por dar por terminado este fic! Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo (que por cierto, debo confesar que me ha costado muchísimo y me ha quedado este capi penoso!). Lamento anunciar que Sakura no muere en este fic, pero si se mantiene al margen con la relación SasuxNaru. Lo siento, pero no me gusta ponerla como la mala!

Comentando la larga escena SasuxNaru... la verdad es que no se si gustará o non, pero he notado que últimamente hay poco SasuxNaru por (una lástima, la verdad). Así que he preferido hacer este último capi con una larga conversación entre ellos, sin tener una historia en concreto. Espero que me haya salido bien, aunque prefiero pensar que todavía me queda mucho por aprender.

Y creo que debo una explicación sobre el motivo por el cual he tardado tanto. Se que pensareis "Eleone, eres una vaga maldita!" (pobre de quien me lo diga! XD) "Has tenido todo el verano para escribir y no has hecho nada!". Pues, veréis... este verano ha sido muy difícil para mi. En Julio hacia de monitora y en Agosto estuve haciendo varias cosas. Me fui de viaje una semana, volví super resfriada, vino una amiga (se quedo una semana), por poco se quema mi casa y... la semana pasada, tuve un accidente de moto! U Además, he tenido exámenes de recuperación de la Uni!

-

Gracias por los reviews a: **RINOA-Syl**, **Musa1**, **maca-chan15**, **NuriNeko**, **hae uchiha**, **Chibi-poio**, **HagaRenPotter**, **Mikage-sama**, **Hitomy miwa akimoto**, **mitsuni**, **Megumi014**, **kanari shinobu**, **hana faiya fujimi**, **kennich**, **Miaru**, **Haru.chii**, **Tsunade-sama**, **Aoi-Hikawa**


End file.
